Revue d'effectif
by Gajin
Summary: Il y a des choses qui m'ont toujours paru surprenantes dans l'anime... au sujet desquelles je me suis posé des questions... auxquelles j'ai trouvé de possibles réponses. Série d'OS sur certains chevaliers, spectres ou marinas.
1. Shion

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Kurumada.

NdA : Il y a des choses qui m'ont toujours paru surprenantes dans l'anime – moins dans le manga, et pour cause : je ne l'ai pas lu. Ou en tout cas qui ont retenu mon attention… et pas uniquement pour me moquer. On ne va pas se mentir, en entendant Saga lancer un « Tu as changé de bord ! » à Kanon lors de leur confrontation durant les Hades Chapters, j'ai tiqué… et pas qu'un peu. Dans un registre plus sérieux, le fait avéré que Shion et Dohko ne se soient pas vus durant plus de 250 ans m'a interpellée… surtout quand on considère la manière dont Shion bave littéralement devant Dohko (même lorsqu'il se contente d'évoquer son corps "perdu"…), à quel point celui-ci a les yeux qui pétillent de malice durant leur affrontement et les discussions très cordiales qu'ils tiennent dès qu'ils se retrouvent seuls (pendant, doit-on le rappeler, que les renégats et les Ors se mettent sur la gueule quelques temples plus haut). Ces deux-là étaient donc amis, se plaisaient physiquement, et pourtant Shion n'a jamais bougé ses petites fesses pour prendre le temps d'une tasse de thé aux Cinq Pics. En 250 ans. On ne me fera pas croire qu'il a été over-booké durant plus de deux siècles au point de ne pas pouvoir se dégager une petite heure (il n'en faut guère plus, pour se rendre en Chine, avec la téléportation) pour aller voir son ami et plus si affinités.

J'ai donc eu envie d'écrire une série d'OS (dont la vitesse de parution risque d'être complètement aléatoire), pour présenter les personnages tels que je les perçois dans le canon (je parle de l'anime, oui, frappez-moi) et donner des explications qui me semblent plausibles et n'engagent que moi (et encore) à certains détails tel celui que je viens d'évoquer. Et parce que je suis quelqu'un qui aime publier les choses dans l'ordre chronologique, on commence par Shion à la fin de la précédente guerre sainte.

PS pour celles et ceux que ça intéresse : Je n'arrête pas NWS, ni ne la mets en pause, ne vous inquiétez pas !

* * *

**SHION**

* * *

Dans notre relation, je ne sais laquelle a précédé l'autre, de l'amitié ou de l'attirance physique. Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, j'étais encore trop jeune pour éprouver une pulsion sexuelle d'une violence comparable à celle que j'éprouve en te voyant à présent. Nous n'étions encore que des enfants après tout, des apprentis qui se croisaient parfois au Sanctuaire. Tu étais mon _copain_, celui que j'étais satisfait de retrouver lorsque je quittais Jamir et ses Atlantes pour fréquenter l'humanité et le reste de la chevalerie. Satisfait, c'est cela. Je n'ai jamais attendu nos retrouvailles avec impatience et tu ne me manquais pas, même lorsque de longs mois s'écoulaient entre deux rencontres. Nous n'étions pas amis à cette époque, pas plus que je ne fantasmais sur ton corps qui n'était pas encore aussi splendide qu'aujourd'hui.

Ton corps… Magnifique. Sculptural. Ton corps que je convoite depuis tant de temps. Ton corps qui sera mien ce soir, cette nuit. Tu me l'as promis.

Une promesse tacite que nous avons passée il y a de cela quatre ans.

Tu savais que je te désirais. Et je sais que tu appréciais. Tu étais flatté peut-être… Après tout, tu n'étais pas le seul à avoir un corps de rêve. L'entrainement avait façonné les muscles de nos collègues et tous étaient parfaitement désirables. Certains avaient une beauté plus agressive, d'autres plus délicate… et pourtant tu étais le seul, tu es le seul à m'avoir envoûté. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. Je ne cherche pas à savoir. Le fait est là : je ne veux et n'ai jamais voulu que toi.

Lorsque nous nous sommes vus, ce jour-là, tu as compris que mon désir devenait pratiquement incontrôlable. Dangereux. Comme le sont toutes les obsessions. Plus encore lorsqu'elles gouvernent des personnes telles que nous, des chevaliers, des combattants appelés à se jeter corps et âme dans une guerre à l'enjeu si incroyablement important : sauver le monde. Il n'y a pas de place pour autre chose dans ce genre d'affrontements au cours desquels la moindre erreur, la plus petite peut vous conduire à la ruine et à celle de l'humanité toute entière. Il me semblait judicieux de succomber à la tentation, pour la détruire ou tout du moins lui faire recouvrer des proportions raisonnables. Tu as choisi une autre voie… et nous l'avons empruntée.

Plutôt que de coucher ensemble, nous nous sommes affrontés durant mille jours. Mille jours au cours desquels le monde, le mien en tout cas, s'est pratiquement résumé à ta personne, à ton corps que je tentais de soumettre et qui m'opposait une résistance exaltante. Nous sommes devenus plus fort à mesure que le combat se prolongeait, dépassant nos limites, allant puiser toujours plus loin dans nos cosmos la force de poursuivre la lutte. Nous sommes devenus de meilleurs chevaliers. Sans doute, cela nous a-t-il servi. Peut-être faut-il y voir la raison pour laquelle nous sommes ceux qui ont survécu. Si nous avions couché ensemble, nous serions peut-être morts aujourd'hui, comme tous les autres. A moins qu'en ce qui me concerne, ma survie, ma volonté de vivre ait tenu non pas à la puissance que nous avons acquise durant ces journées passées à nous affronter mais à ces mots que tu n'as pas prononcés. Tu les as pourtant pensés si fort que je les ai entendus et qu'ils se sont gravés en moi.

_Il sera temps, pour nous, de faire l'amour lorsque nous aurons sauvé le monde._

Et c'est pour cela que je t'attends, ici, dans mon temple. Au-delà de mon désir pour toi, j'ai besoin que nous fassions l'amour… pour comprendre que la guerre est bel et bien finie et que nous en sommes sortis vainqueurs. J'en ai besoin. Alors dépêche-toi de faire ce que tu as à faire, ce pourquoi tu m'as réclamé un moment avant de passer cette nuit avec moi. J'ai accédé à ta demande de solitude. Tu es mon ami et nous venons de vivre de terribles épreuves. Nous avons perdu nos compagnons. Nous avons perdu nos amis, ceux que nous considérions comme notre famille. Nous avons perdu Athéna. J'ai pleuré. Beaucoup. Toi moins. A vrai dire, je ne suis pas certain que tu aies versé la moindre larme. Je sais pourtant que ces événements t'ont touché. Je sais que tu as de la peine, que tu souffres. Et si tu as besoin d'un peu de temps, de calme, pour leur faire tes adieux, c'est une chose que je peux respecter. Que je respecte. Tu es mon ami…

Cela fait des heures maintenant que nous nous sommes quittés. Tu n'es toujours pas là. Je vais devenir fou… à me taper la tête contre les murs de mon temple.

– _Une belle attitude de bélier, ça…_

J'entends ta voix dans ma tête, ton timbre si délicieusement moqueur et affectueux, qui m'énerve tout autant qu'il me donne envie de me jeter sur toi pour t'embrasser passionnément… et te faire mien.

Pardonne-moi.

Je lance mon cosmos à la recherche du tien.

Tu n'es pas au Sanctuaire.

Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent. Où es-tu ? Qu'as-tu fait ? Se pourrait-il qu'un Spectre nous ait échappé et que tu sois parti le combattre… sans moi ? Dohko… Dis-moi que tu es encore en vie…

– Shion…

Je t'ai trouvé. Enfin. Tu es vivant. Calme. Serein. Et le soulagement que j'ai éprouvé en entendant ta voix, s'estompe. Tu as répondu à l'appel de mon cosmos mais tu n'es pas ici. Tu n'es pas avec moi. Tu es… en Chine ?

– Oui. A Rozan.

Je ne comprends pas. Sincèrement, je ne comprends pas.

– C'est un bon point d'observation pour veiller sur les étoiles maléfiques.

Je ne comprends toujours pas. Elles sont prisonnières du sceau d'Athéna…

– Et quelqu'un doit s'assurer qu'elles ne s'en échappent pas.

Là, je commence à comprendre. Et cela ne me plait pas du tout. Je referme mon esprit. Le contact de nos cosmos est maintenu mais tu n'auras plus accès à mes pensées.

– Et il fallait commencer immédiatement la surveillance, évidemment… alors que le sceau vient d'être posé et qu'il est au plus fort de sa puissance.

Je bous littéralement. Ta réponse ne me calme pas.

– Notre devoir ne tolère aucun délai.

Elle ne me calme pas, non. Bien au contraire. Car je comprends en cet instant qu'il est inutile que je te rejoigne, que si je me présente face à toi, tes yeux resteront rivés à cette tour, mille kilomètres plus à l'ouest, où notre Déesse a enfermé les âmes de nos ennemis. Que tu ne m'accorderas aucune attention. Après tout que m'importe ? Ce n'est pas ton attention que je désire… Je t'imagine pantin entre mes bras. Je m'imagine abuser de toi. Cela ne dure pas. Tu interromps le cours de mes pensées.

– Je suis le Veilleur. Et tu es le Pope.

– Le Pope ? Moi ? Depuis quand ?

– Depuis que nous ne sommes que deux à avoir survécu et qu'il y a deux missions à remplir.

C'est donc cela. C'est pour cela que tu es parti. Et que tu m'as menti, que tu m'as fait croire que tu me rejoindrais… plus tard.

– Tu aurais dû m'en parler ! Nous aurions dû en discuter ! Nous aurions dû…

Faire l'amour ensemble, avant ton départ.

– Discuter n'aurait servi à rien. Ma décision était prise.

Ta décision de ne pas respecter ta promesse envers moi.

Ma colère n'a pas disparu. Mais je suis plus calme. Plus froid. Plus… Pope, sans doute. Le Pope que tu m'as fait devenir, à l'instant.

– Tiens-moi au courant, si tu notes quelque chose.

C'est un ordre. Tu ne l'as pas exactement compris.

– Shion… C'est bien ce que je comptais faire.

Je te corrige, avec un plaisir non-feint.

– Appelle-moi Grand Pope. Je suis ton supérieur désormais.

Un blanc. J'accueille ta réponse comme un acte de soumission.

– Bien, Grand Pope.

Je coupe aussitôt le contact. Je sors du temple du Bélier pour me rendre chez moi. Au treizième. Demain, il faudra que j'entreprenne la reconstruction du domaine sacré.

Dans notre relation, je ne sais laquelle a précédé l'autre, de l'amitié ou de l'attirance physique… mais je sais laquelle a disparu en premier. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, je te hais.


	2. Rhadamanthe

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Kurumada.

NdA : Merci à toutes et à toutes pour l'intérêt que vous témoignez à ce nouveau projet :)

SAINT ANGEL : Je n'aurais pas utilisé le terme joyeux pour qualifier le début du précédent OS, moi :p Et oui, le « je te hais » est temporaire : ils font la paix pendant la guerre contre Hadès, ne l'oublions pas.

Le nouveau texte, maintenant. Sur Rhadamanthe. Anglais. Né dans les îles Féroé… qui n'ont jamais été anglaises mais norvégiennes puis danoises (à partir de la scission Norvège-Danemark en 1814) si on excepte quelques années d'occupation britannique au cours de la seconde guerre mondiale – oui, je sais, tout ceci est passionnant. Or le droit de la nationalité et de la citoyenneté chez nos amis d'outre-manche est avant tout un droit du sol (même si, je le reconnais, cela fait un bon moment qu'avoir un père britannique permet de devenir un sujet de Sa Très Gracieuse Majesté). Cela soulève quelques questions potentiellement intéressantes… enfin pour moi qui ne suis pas objective dès lors qu'il s'agit de mon Rhada adoré.

Parallèlement, cent-huit spectres. Face à quatre-vingt-huit chevaliers. Pourquoi ? Spontanément, je répondrais « en raison d'un sombre problème d'astreinte puisque les Spectres n'ont pas pour seul boulot de taper sur les copains, eux».

En outre, les étoiles maléfiques représentent les âmes des spectres et, contrairement à ce qu'il se passe pour les chevaliers et les marinas, sont directement liées aux surplis. Les Spectres tirent leurs pouvoirs de leur armure, n'ont pas besoin d'un entrainement et expérimentent ce qu'il convient d'appeler une forme de possession qui va jusqu'à la transformation physique.

Ces pistes de réflexion, entre autres, ont fini par donner ce qui suit. Et je précise à toutes fins utiles que mes recherches se basent pour leur immense majorité sur le site saintseiyapedia.

* * *

**RHADAMANTHE**

* * *

La nuit, enfin. L'obscurité. Et cette lettre qui n'en peut plus de ne pas s'écrire.

Ce soir, je partirai pour ne plus jamais revenir. Je ne sais d'où me vient cette certitude mais elle est inscrite en moi, comme la foi la plus pure. Je veux laisser un mot à ma famille, mes parents – si tant est que ce terme corresponde à ce qu'ils représentent désormais pour moi. Ils ne reverront plus leur fils. Je ne peux pas me contenter de disparaitre. Ce ne serait pas correct… mais je ne trouve pas les mots, non plus que les sentiments.

Cela fait deux semaines que je ne ressens pour ainsi dire plus rien. Seule perdure une vague sensation de manque, de creux, qui fait planer sur mon esprit une ombre de contrariété. J'ai cru que mon départ de Londres était avant tout une fuite, face à l'hypocrisie, aux mensonges, à un acte de trahison de la part de mes colocataires. Je n'en suis plus aussi sûr. L'hypothèse selon laquelle l'un d'entre eux m'aurait drogué à la fête organisée pour mon anniversaire semble de plus en plus invalidée, compte tenu de la durée des symptômes. Il est cependant évident qu'il m'est arrivé quelque chose cette nuit-là. Ma perception du monde a changé. La moindre lumière me dérange, le soleil m'agresse. J'ai pratiquement perdu le goût et l'odorat - seul le whisky a encore de la saveur, bien que je ne sois visiblement plus sensible à l'alcool. Mon sens du toucher a été altéré. Je perçois encore les contacts mais n'en retire ni plaisir ni déplaisir. Même la douleur n'est plus qu'une information qui semble mettre du temps à me parvenir. Quant à mon ouïe, elle s'est notablement améliorée et j'ai le sentiment d'être plus attentif à mon environnement alors que j'ai perdu pour lui tout intérêt. Je suis comme détaché du monde. Toute forme d'empathie, y compris à l'encontre de celui que j'étais il y a encore quelques jours, semble avoir déserté mon âme… si tant est que j'en ai toujours une.

Las, même cette idée, ce qu'elle devrait avoir de dérangeant, ne provoque rien chez moi.

Face à moi, la page est toujours blanche. J'arrête de réfléchir et griffonne quelques mots stupides et probablement inutiles. Cette note est peut-être une erreur. Elle causera peut-être plus de douleur qu'elle n'apportera d'apaisement, posant de nouvelles questions sans avoir répondu à aucune. Comment pourrais-je expliquer ? Je ne comprends pas moi-même. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il s'agit là de quelque chose d'important et plus encore de nécessaire, et qu'il est temps, pour moi, de… trouver des réponses, mes réponses, et ce qui me fait défaut.

Je referme l'enveloppe, trace les courbes de l'adresse de mes parents, laisse quelques billets, tout ce qu'il reste de ma fortune, sur la table de nuit, pour couvrir le coût de l'hôtel ainsi qu'un généreux pourboire.

Là où je vais, je n'aurais pas besoin de plus que de quelques pièces.

* * *

Les ruines de Hiérapolis.

Je connais cette cité. Je connais ces lieux. Mon esprit le comprend alors que mon corps avance dans ces vestiges d'un pas sûr, répondant à un appel que je ne suis pas certain d'entendre.

Une alcôve. Un puits. Je me penche. Je sens un souffle sur ma peau, des vapeurs remonter à l'air libre. Je monte sur le rebord et je saute dans les ténèbres. Ce n'est que durant la chute que je me rends compte que je n'ai pas même pris le temps de chercher à connaitre la profondeur de ce puits. Plus que conséquente. Ma réception a quelque chose de pathétique. Je m'écrase au sol, emporté par ma vitesse. Je crois que je me suis tordu une cheville et démis une épaule. Mon corps est trop faible pour ses propres réflexes.

Je me relève. Je dois trouver mon équilibre malgré mes blessures. Cela m'est désagréable. Mes yeux s'habituent rapidement à l'obscurité. Autour de moi, des cadavres d'oiseaux morts parsèment le sol, victimes des vapeurs méphitiques qui s'élèvent d'une source au fond de la grotte. Je retire mes chaussures, glisse dans l'eau sans la moindre hésitation et me mets à nager, péniblement, de plus en plus profond, longtemps, à travers des boyaux de roche, retenant sans difficulté ma respiration. Lorsque j'émerge et me hisse hors de l'eau, je réalise que j'aurais dû me noyer dix, vingt fois… et que je ne suis pas particulièrement surpris que tel n'ait pas été le cas.

Je dégage mes cheveux trempés de mon visage pour découvrir une nouvelle caverne. Immense. Je suis incapable d'en voir les limites. Au loin, je devine plus que je ne perçois un flot continu de ce qui pourrait être des silhouettes humaines. Je retire ma veste prudemment. Mon épaule ne va guère mieux, pas plus que ma cheville. Le sol est fait de roche et blesse la plante de mes pieds. Je me mets en route.

Les ombres bleutées semblent effectivement humaines. Elles avancent pour se jeter dans un gouffre sans fond. Je me penche au-dessus de l'abîme. Je le sens m'appeler. Pour la première fois depuis le début de mon périple, j'hésite. Ma précédente expérience a dû me rendre prudent : je doute que ce corps puisse supporter pareille chute et pourtant, tout en moi, hurle de plonger. Je crois deviner un escalier qui court le long de la paroi. Je décide de l'emprunter.

La descente est particulièrement longue et s'avère une totale perte de temps. Je comprends parfaitement le choix du saut dans le vide. J'aurais vraiment aimé pouvoir le faire. Je réalise que je serre les dents tandis que j'observe du coin de l'œil de la cascade de corps immatériels qui se déverse à côté de moi. De la jalousie ? De l'envie ? Peut-être. Je suis frustré, ma première émotion depuis mon anniversaire. Pourtant, je n'accélère pas mon pas. Avec mon épaule et ma cheville, cela risquerait de s'avérer totalement contreproductif. Si je perdais l'équilibre… Cela ne doit pas arriver. Je dois me maitriser. Il le faut.

Je suis limité. Et je déteste ça.

* * *

Le fleuve qui s'étend devant moi est gigantesque. Sur ses rives, des âmes se lamentent. Des âmes, oui, car je suis en enfer, je l'ai enfin compris. Non, pas en enfer. Aux Enfers. Ce fleuve doit être l'Achéron. J'accepte tout ceci avec une aisance qui devrait me déconcerter et pourtant, rien ne semble m'étonner. Y compris de me trouver ici, sans le moindre souvenir d'être mort. Je ne pense d'ailleurs pas l'être. Je ne ressemble en rien aux êtres qui m'entourent. Ne serait-ce que parce que je possède toujours mon corps physique, avec mes cheveux et mes vêtements trempés.

Ma main glisse dans la poche de mon pantalon et se serre autour des quelques pièces de monnaie que je possède toujours. Je ne sais si elles pourront payer mon passage vers l'autre rive. Je me demande d'ailleurs si cette pratique a toujours court. Qui, aujourd'hui, enterre encore ses morts avec une pièce d'argent ? Tous ceux qui n'ont pas cette chance, ceux que l'on incinère, ceux dont les corps sont brûlés pour éviter des épidémies, est-il juste de les condamner à une éternité d'errance en ce lieu, de ne leur offrir pour alternative que de se jeter dans ces eaux, pour que leurs prédécesseurs les attirent dans les profondeurs ?

Au loin, s'élève un chant horriblement faux qui me semble familier. Sur le fleuve, une barque avance vers nous, vers moi. Charon, le Nocher des Enfers, vient à ma rencontre. Il accoste, repousse les âmes qui se pressent déjà autour de son embarcation. Je m'avance et lève les yeux vers lui. Il se trouble. J'aimerais pouvoir le saluer en lui donnant mon nom. Je le voudrais vraiment. Il n'y a rien en cet instant qui me paraisse plus important que cette identité qui m'échappe. A défaut, je lui tends les pièces. A l'instant où il les accepte, un éclair s'abat sur nous. Je me vois pousser un hurlement. A cause de la douleur. A cause de la surprise. Une aura sombre m'entoure. Mon ossature grandit. Mes muscles se renforcent. Je suis à l'agonie.

Un genou à terre, je finis par reprendre mon souffle. Hadès qu'il est désagréable d'investir un corps… et qu'il est agréable de porter à nouveau mon surplis.

\- Seigneur Rhadamanthe…

Je regarde Charon qui s'est incliné pour me saluer. Je pose une main sur son épaule lorsque je passe à côté de lui avant de m'installer dans sa barque. Nous quittons immédiatement le rivage, laissant les âmes des défunts sans la moindre hésitation.

\- Qui est aux commandes ?

Ma question ne le surprend pas et sa réponse ne se fait pas attendre.

\- Le Seigneur Minos. Depuis la fin de la guerre.

Depuis notre défaite… qui date de plus de deux cents ans. Je plains l'hôte de l'âme de mon frère, d'autant que, compte tenu des circonstances de son appel, il y a fort à parier qu'il n'ait été qu'un choix par défaut. Enfin… s'il a tenu durant plus de deux siècles, il est sans doute parfait pour le poste.

\- Vous le trouverez au Tribunal. Il ne le quitte pour ainsi dire jamais.

Au moins, je n'aurais pas à lui courir après pour l'état des lieux. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse aller au rythme des flots.

\- Charon ?

\- Monseigneur ?

\- Chante pour moi, s'il-te-plait.

Qu'il est bon d'être de retour chez soi.


	3. Dohko

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Kurumada.

NdA : Ce texte tire directement son inspiration d'un personnage original de l'anime, Ohko, l'autre disciple de la Balance, et plus particulièrement d'une scène dans laquelle on peut voir la silhouette de sa mère. La dite jeune femme ressemble quand même énormément à Shion, pour ne pas dire qu'il s'agit de son clone féminin… et Ohko, au-delà de son nom, a de furieux airs de Dohko jeune. Alors oui, je sais, à l'époque personne n'avait la moindre idée de la tête que pouvait avoir ces deux-là du temps de leur splendeur puisque les chapitres Hades n'avaient pas encore été écrits et tout ceci n'est que le fruit du hasard. Mais quand même, le hasard tend parfois des perches qu'il est compliqué de ne pas saisir.

C'est d'ailleurs en partie ce qui m'a poussé à privilégier le matériau issu de l'anime – y compris donc avec ses exclusivités - comme base de ce « travail ». Je l'avoue : je suis faible.

* * *

**DOHKO**

* * *

La sensation est familière : un frisson remonte le long de mon épine dorsale en réponse à un contact qui n'a rien de tendre, qui me fait pourtant l'effet d'une caresse. C'est fou qu'après toutes ces années de silence, mon corps et mon esprit réagissent encore et de cette manière. C'est fou qu'après plus de deux siècles, et alors même qu'il limite l'échange télépathique au strict minimum, Shion ait encore autant de pouvoir sur moi.

_\- Dohko._

\- Grand Pope. Que me vaut le plaisir ?

_\- As-tu remarqué la moindre activité des étoiles maléfiques ?_

\- Si tel avait été le cas, je t'en aurais fait part. Pourquoi cette question ?

_\- J'ai trouvé les Gémeaux. _

Je retiens un soupir. Si les armures d'or sortent de leur léthargie, cela ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose : la prochaine guerre sainte commencera d'ici quelques années. D'ici là, une nouvelle génération de chevaliers devra être formée. Par Shion, par moi. Un enfant, peut-être même plusieurs, viendront probablement bientôt me trouver pour que je leur enseigne ce que je sais. Après tout, un dragon repose sous cette cascade. Je devrais envisager la construction d'une habitation.

_\- Et je connais mon successeur au temple du Bélier. Il s'agit de mon fils._

Mon cœur est broyé par ces paroles... L'attaque a-t-elle été portée à dessein ? Du reste, s'agit-il d'une attaque ? Une part de moi aimerait le croire. Une part de moi aimerait croire qu'après tout ce temps, Shion tient toujours suffisamment à moi pour s'abaisser à ce genre de vengeance mesquine.

Je l'ai repoussé, il y a longtemps. Il m'en a voulu. Il m'en veut encore, je crois, pour l'avoir éloigné après cette victoire qui n'en porte que le nom. Nous n'avons pas gagné ce jour-là. Nous n'avons pas sauvé le monde. Nous n'avons fait que repousser les ténèbres dans l'attente de leur inéluctable retour. Il ne l'a pas compris sur le moment, à moins que cela ne lui ait suffi. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui poser la question avant de me réfugier ici, dans ce rôle qui n'aurait jamais pu convenir à mon trop fougueux compagnon, mais je penche pour la première option. Peut-être parce qu'il s'agit de celle qui remet le moins en question notre relation et l'estime que j'ai pour lui.

_\- J'ai l'impression que Sagittarius a déjà trouvé son porteur même s'il ne s'est pas encore manifesté. Et Leo s'agite un peu depuis quelques temps._

\- Ce n'est guère surprenant : elles sont très liées. Les autres ?

_\- Elles attendent toujours pour le moment. Libra ?_

\- … ne me donne pas l'impression d'être tentée d'aller voir ailleurs.

L'espace d'un instant, je suis terrifié à l'idée que je participerai peut-être à la prochaine guerre sans lui, qu'il mourra avant moi, que je devrais continuer sans… Non. Nous avons besoin d'un Pope. Athéna a besoin d'un Pope et si un nouveau Bélier est apparu c'est justement parce que ce rôle lui est dévolu. Nous affronterons à nouveau les ténèbres ensemble, lui et moi.

* * *

Je l'ai entendue arriver de loin. Comme à son habitude, elle n'a pas cherché à se faire discrète. Pourquoi agirait-elle autrement, d'ailleurs ? Nous savons tous deux pourquoi elle est venue cette nuit et ce n'est certes pas pour se cacher de moi.

Elle est magnifique.

Ses cheveux de jade tombent en cascade sur ses épaules pour embrasser son corps athlétique. Sa démarche est assurée et ses yeux… Ses yeux sont braqués sur moi à mesure qu'elle avance sur le promontoire rocheux, déterminée à obtenir ce qu'elle veut.

Ce qu'elle veut, ce n'est pas moi. Pas tout à fait. C'est probablement mieux ainsi, du reste, car si je succombe à ses charmes, ce n'est pas pour elle. Pas tout à fait. Pas du tout pour être honnête. C'est un autre prénom qui me brûle les lèvres. Qui les brûlent depuis plus de deux siècles. Et si j'accepte de la laisser faire de moi le père de son enfant, c'est parce qu'un fils grandit à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici.

Je ne suis pas jaloux. Pas tout à fait.

Si. Je le suis. Je suis jaloux de celle qui a partagé sa couche, pu toucher sa peau et jouir de ses caresses. Je refuse de m'attarder sur la possibilité, la quasi-certitude, qu'il y en ait eu d'autres. Je refuse d'envisager que, parmi ses probables nombreuses conquêtes, il y ait eu des hommes.

J'ai beau avoir voulu ce qu'il est advenu de nous, ce n'en est pas moins douloureux.

Déesse, Shion… M'as-tu seulement aimé ?

Qu'importe ? Rien, probablement, puisque pour prendre ma décision, j'ai exploré chaque possibilité et que la conclusion a toujours été la même. J'aimerais tout de même savoir à quoi j'ai renoncé. Aurais-je eu le cœur brisé après une seule folle nuit car tu n'éprouvais rien de plus que du désir envers un homme qui se refusait à toi ? Ou aurions-nous sombré dans une passion dévorante qui nous aurait fait oublier jusqu'à notre devoir ? Aurions-nous pu être raisonnables, fiers chevaliers et amoureux adolescents, et nous battre ? Serais-je mort au cours de la guerre ou aurais-je dû porter ton deuil ? Aurions-nous pu survivre ensemble, compter parmi les survivants ? Et pour quelle autre fin que celle-ci ? Celle qui nous condamne inexorablement à vivre si loin l'un de l'autre, pour accomplir encore notre devoir de chevalier ?

Aurions-nous vaincu définitivement Hadès si tu avais su ce que je ressens pour toi ? Je ne le crois toujours pas. Ni toi, ni moi, n'avons assez d'influence sur ces événements pour en changer si radicalement la fin.

Nous sommes dans le meilleur des cas, Shion, dans le meilleur des mondes possibles. Et dans ce meilleur des mondes, il n'y a pas de place pour nous. C'est pour cela que je t'ai poussé à me haïr. C'est plus facile de ne pas succomber lorsque la tentation reste éloignée et ne nous adresse même plus la parole. C'est plus simple de tenir son poste lorsqu'aucune voix ne nous murmure que des bras aimants nous attendent quelque part. C'est plus commode de résister lorsqu'on ne sait pas encore à quoi on renonce.

J'ai eu raison d'agir ainsi… car tu as beau être la personne la plus chère à mon cœur, l'humanité doit rester plus importante.

Et je prie.

Je prie Athéna pour qu'elle nous accorde de survivre à la prochaine guerre et qu'il s'agisse de la dernière. Je prie pour qu'un jour, je n'ai plus à être le Chevalier de la Balance. Je prie pour qu'un jour, je puisse n'être que Dohko.

Je prie pour enfin avoir le droit de t'aimer.

Ce serait bien si, ce jour-là, tu pouvais m'aimer aussi.

* * *

La lueur de la lune se reflète sur les courbes pâles de son corps alors qu'elle se rhabille. Elle ne me sourit pas, ni ne prononce un mot avant de s'en aller. Elle reviendra la nuit prochaine, et dans un mois s'il s'avère qu'elle ne porte pas l'enfant qu'elle désire. A moins qu'elle ne vienne me rejoindre un autre jour pour simplement discuter, comme elle le fait parfois quand elle revient de récolter des plantes dans les hauteurs.

Je devrais peut-être lui demander de l'aide, pour la cabane. Après tout, elle a bien construit la sienne, un peu plus bas, dans la forêt.


	4. Saga

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Kurumada.

NdA : Merci à toutes et à tous pour votre intérêt.

Hayde : Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. Je confirme : Dohko était bien évidemment en mode « vieux maitre » quand Shione – on va l'appeler comme ça – et lui conçoivent Ohko. En revanche, il ne s'agit absolument pas d'attraction sexuelle de son côté à elle. Elle cherche un père pour son gosse, pas un amant. Dohko étant le seul homme qu'elle trouve mentalement acceptable dans les parages, elle fait le choix de se forcer puisqu'avoir un enfant passe par le sexe compte tenu de l'époque et de l'endroit. Pour Mû fils de Shion, c'est avant tout parce que je ne suis pas franchement partisane de la génération spontanée d'Atlantes et que vu le nombre d'Atlantes encore présents, le choix est limité – ce qui implique, oui, que Kiki sera le fils de Mû, fils que Mû aura eu très (très) jeune. Quant à la beauté de la relation maitre-disciple, compte tenu de mon opinion sur la nature de celle qu'entretiennent Mû et Shion, je ne suis pas certaine qu'il y ait grand-chose à altérer.

Saga… Bleu, gris, Shion, Arlès et tout le reste. Encore une fois, il s'agit de parti pris. Dans le cadre de cet exercice, Arlès existe. Il s'agit de la doublure officielle de Shion, qui prend sa place lorsque les activités de ce dernier ne lui permettent pas d'être au Sanctuaire. L'avantage de cette théorie, qui est notamment développée sur saintseiyapedia, est d'apporter, entre autres, une réponse à la question posée par la découverte faite par Marine, à Star Hill, du corps d'un homme aux cheveux bleus… qui ne ressemble pas du tout à Shion.

* * *

**SAGA**

* * *

\- Mon choix est fait, Saga. Et tu n'as rien à faire ici.

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Comment peut-il ne pas comprendre ? Comment peut-il ne pas se rendre compte de son erreur ?

_Il préfère Aiolos._

C'est si injuste. Aiolos n'est pas meilleur que moi. Aiolos n'est ni plus sage, ni plus fort, ni… Ni rien. Moi, j'ai tout sacrifié. J'ai obéi, étudié, appris. Je suis devenu le meilleur et ce n'est pas de l'arrogance que de le dire. Je suis devenu aussi parfait qu'on puisse l'être.

Bien sûr, Aiolos est un chevalier honorable. Il est valeureux, courageux… Il est sans doute un excellent professeur mais il n'a rien d'un chef de guerre. Le Pope n'est pas qu'un guide, il sera un général. Il devra être capable de prendre les décisions douloureuses qui nous permettront de gagner la guerre contre nos si puissants ennemis. Il est illusoire de penser que nous pourrons protéger l'humanité sans avoir à faire de terribles choix.

Je suis capable de les faire, contrairement à mon meilleur ami.

Aiolos, lui, n'aurait jamais enfermé Aiolia.

_Tu as trahi ton frère._

Non ! Je devais faire un choix et j'ai fait celui qui s'imposait. J'ai condamné Kanon parce que c'était mon devoir de chevalier de l'arrêter, qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution face à son délire de rébellion, son désir de domination et ses envies de déicide. J'ai pris mes responsabilités et le Cap Sounion était tout indiqué.

J'ai tout donné. Tout ce que j'avais. Comment pouvez-vous me regarder en face et me dire que cela ne suffit pas ?

\- Jamais je ne confierai le Sanctuaire à quelqu'un comme toi.

\- Comme moi ?

\- Ton âme est envahie par le Mal.

Le Mal ? Alors que j'ai enfermé Kanon ? Alors que je m'occupe chaque jour de Mû ?

_Tu ne t'es occupé de lui que pour compenser le fait qu'Aiolos pouvait prouver ses talents d'éducateur avec Aiolia._

C'est faux. Je l'ai fait pour aider Shion, pour qu'il puisse se concentrer sur l'enseignement aux autres apprentis, aux futurs chevaliers d'Or. Et si je continue aujourd'hui, c'est parce que…

… _parce que tu chéris plus que tout l'amour inconditionnel que tu lis dans ses yeux lorsqu'il les pose sur toi._

C'est faux !

_Menteur ! Et tu as emprisonné ton frère, ton jumeau, tu l'as condamné à mort parce qu'il avait raison ! Tu n'as pas supporté que Shion te préfère Aiolos. Tu convoites cette place, le pouvoir, depuis que tu es arrivé ! _

Non ! Non ! Non ! Cela n'a rien à voir ! Je ne la veux pas ! Mais je la mérite ! Et il faut que ce soit moi ! Je suis le seul à pouvoir assumer cette charge !

_Shion te connait. Regarde-le. Il sait tout. Regarde ses yeux. Il voit ton ambition et il s'y opposera. Et il éloignera Mû de toi. Il l'a dit, le Mal est en toi. Mauvais ! Mauvais ! Mauvais !_

Non !

Mais je le vois, dans ses yeux. Il me juge, il me condamne.

_Comme tu m'as jugé et condamné._

Kanon se tient à ses côtés. Ils vont m'attaquer. Ils vont s'en prendre à moi alors qu'ils ont tort, que je n'ai rien fait, que…

Ils n'ont pas le droit ! Je dois me défendre.

* * *

Le corps inerte de Shion git à mes pieds. Son sang est sur mes mains. Il est mort. Je l'ai tué.

_Tant mieux._

J'ai tué le Pope. Je suis un meurtrier, un traitre, un…

_Un chevalier d'Athéna qui a agi pour le bien du Sanctuaire et la défense de l'Humanité. Shion était un vieillard sénile. Sa mort est une excellente chose._

Non ! Comment…

_Il voulait nommer Aiolos comme successeur. Voilà la preuve de son manque de lucidité. Il n'a pas été capable de se défendre, ni même de la moindre riposte. Voilà celle de son impuissance. Nous ne pouvons nous en remettre à des êtres faibles. Nous n'avons pas le droit de courir ce risque._

Ils vont me condamner. Dès qu'ils sauront, ils ne comprendront pas et ils me condamneront. Tous. Ils seront là. Ils sont là. Shion, Aiolos, Mû, Kanon… Ils…

_Personne n'a besoin de savoir. Shion est mort, avouer ne le ramènera pas. Le mieux à faire est de prendre sa place et d'être le Pope que le Sanctuaire et l'Humanité méritent._

Arlès ne croira aucune fable. Mû non plus. Les autres peuvent être dupés mais eux sauront que Shion est mort. Ils le savent peut-être déjà. Ils ne croiront jamais que je n'ai fait que me défendre.

_Alors ils doivent mourir._

Non !

_Il faut les tuer ! Pour la cohésion du Sanctuaire ! Parce qu'il va y avoir la guerre et qu'il faut être fort, unis ! Aucune trahison ! Aucune dissension ! Rien qui ne puisse nous affaiblir ! Quoiqu'il en coûte ! Il n'y a pas d'alternative !_

Je ne peux pas tuer Mû !

_Il faut tuer Arlès et prendre la place des deux Popes. Avec le masque, la tenue et quelques artifices, personne ne posera de questions avant longtemps et, après, ils auront oublié. Après, il n'y aura plus qu'un seul Pope._

Mais Mû… saura. Mû saura et…

_Alors il faut lui dire la vérité… Il faut lui dire que Shion est mort, assassiné._

Mais…

_Et il faut désigner un coupable. Quelqu'un qui aurait pu tuer Shion. Qui projetait de le faire. Un véritable traitre. Qui portait en lui le Mal._

Suggérer. Ne nommer personne. Ne pas accuser sans preuve. Et envoyer Mû au loin, le temps de l'enquête, pour sa sécurité.

_Jamir est tout indiqué._

L'enquête durera toujours. Je ne le verrai plus…

_C'est le seul moyen. Il faut faire des sacrifices. Le choix est simple : l'éloigner ou s'en faire un ennemi. Parce que même un enfant finira par comprendre la vérité._

Athéna.

_Ou plutôt le bébé qu'un vieux fou a désigné comme étant sa réincarnation. _

Il pourrait s'être trompé ? Il se pourrait qu'elle ne soit pas notre déesse ?

_C'est une possibilité._

Il faut s'en assurer.

_Il faut la tuer._

Non !

_Il faut la tuer._

Je ne veux pas ! Et si ce n'est pas Athéna, je tuerai une innocente !

_Un sacrifice nécessaire._

C'est… Non… Et s'il s'agit d'Athéna et que…

_Si c'est réellement Athéna, elle devrait être capable de se défendre, non ? Si elle n'en est pas plus capable que Shion, c'est que nous n'avons pas besoin d'elle. Soit parce qu'elle n'est qu'une simple humaine, soit que nous sommes suffisamment forts pour nous passer des dieux. Dans les deux cas, nous protègerons l'Humanité, nous libèrerons le monde. Et ils verront tous qui nous sommes._

Et ils comprendront. Et ils nous pardonneront.

_Et ils nous seront reconnaissants. Ils nous aimeront, ils nous adulerons, ils nous glorifieront… Mais nous ne devons pas échouer. Et il faudra nous protéger. Parce que s'ils découvrent la vérité avant que nous ayons eu le temps de sauver le monde… Il faudra agir contre ceux qui nous soupçonneront._

Je pourrais tout arrêter, leur dire à tous que Kanon est responsable.

_Ils voudraient le juger eux-mêmes._

Je l'aurais déjà tué.

_Ils voudront voir sa dépouille._

Et pour cela, il faudrait retourner au Cap. Trouver une explication à l'état de son cadavre, s'il est mort il y a des jours. Et dans le cas où il serait encore vivant, il faudrait… l'affronter. Et il m'accuserait. Il ne comprendrait pas que la mort de Shion n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'il proposait.

_Il y aurait confrontation. Il y aurait un risque. Il y a toujours un risque. Or il ne faut en prendre aucun. Il ne faut pas permettre au Mal de grandir au sein du Sanctuaire d'Athéna._

Alors il n'y a aucune alternative.

_Aucune. Allons tuer Arlès._

Non. Il faut d'abord éloigner Mû. Ensuite, nous nous occuperons de la doublure du Pope.

_Et d'Athéna ensuite._

Et de l'enfant, ensuite.


End file.
